I Won't Say I'm in Love
by nsm6
Summary: A oneshot song fic about Fate's feelings towards Nanoha. Short summary and kinda vague haha. Sorry about that. Anyways R&R and Thanks


**I Won't Say (I'm in Love)**

A/N: So I heard this song on my iTouch and I felt an urge to write a story based on it. It's the song in Hercules, I Won't Say (I'm in Love). I did change the lyrics a little to match the story.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement__  
><em>_I guess I've already won that__  
><em>_No girl is worth the aggravation__  
><em>_That's ancient history, been there, done that!__  
><em>

What was she thinking? Falling for her best friend and a girl to boot! Fate banged her head against the wall. She could already feel the rejection. There was no way Nanoha would return her feelings. When did she start having these feelings? Was it that time? That time when Nanoha reached out to her when no one else would? When she helped her stand on her own two feet after her own mother abandoned her? Was it when she kept trying to befriend her despite Fate's many rejections?

Fate sighed. Was there any hope for her? Maybe she should give up?  
>Hayate and the Wolkenritter pop up in the background, wearing togas. Hayate and Shamal were pretty excited to try out their new cosplay and at the same time help out Fate with her love problem <span>and<span> sing and dance. That's like killing three birds with one stone! Signum and Vita, on the other hand, were feeling a little embarrassed but they must bear it for it was their mistress' command.

Hayate steps up the platform and starts to belt out some lyrics while the others acted as backup dancers. Shamal was dancing pretty seductively while Signum and Vita were just awkwardly dancing, their movements jerky.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'__  
><em>_She's the Earth and heaven to you__  
><em>_Try to keep it hidden__  
><em>_Honey, we can see right through you__  
><em>_Girl, ya can't conceal it__  
><em>_We know how ya feel and__  
><em>_Who you're thinking of__  
><em>  
><em>No chance, no way<em>_  
><em>_I won't say it, no, no__  
><em>

Fate shook her head. There's no way. She'll lose Nanoha's friendship. That's worse thing possible. If she were to lose that friendship, she would have nothing. Despair and agony would all that's left. Nanoha was the only thing that would keep her sane, alive.

_You swoon, you sigh__  
><em>_why deny it, uh-oh_

Shamal puts her hand to her forehead and falls into Signum's arms. Vita, in the background, grumbles about her height.

_It's too cliché__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

It's like those shoujo mangas that Nanoha reads. Girl meets boy. Become friends, Girl falls in love. Boy returns feelings. They're in love forever and ever. Except the only difference would be that Fate's love is a girl! Could it get any worse? Oh and there's more!

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson__  
><em>_It feels so good when you start out__  
><em>_My head is screaming get a grip, girl__  
><em>_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out__  
><em>_Oh_

Fate shakes her head, angry at herself. I can't fall in love. I'm just a clone, a failed clone at that. No one could possibly love me. Not even her own mother did. Nanoha only loved her as a friend, a best friend at the most. There were no romantic feelings at all. It was all one-sided, unrequited.

Shamal and Signum steps up to do a duet. Signum is blushing slightly, but her knightly demeanor won't let her back down. Her pride as a knight is on the line!

_You keep on denying__  
><em>_Who you are and how you're feeling__  
><em>_Baby, we're not buying__  
><em>_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling__  
><em>_Face it like a grown-up__  
><em>_When ya gonna own up__  
><em>_That ya got, got, got it bad__  
><em>

Her sapphire eyes that sparkle with a mischievous glint. Her ponytail that's always lopsided no matter how many times Nanoha tries to fix it. Her gentle smile that glows with warmth and kindness. Flashes of Nanoha appeared in Fate's mind. Nanoha reaching out. Nanoha in her school uniform. The times they worked together to stop the Book of Darkness. The despair when Fate heard that Nanoha was in the emergency room and was in a critical situation. The pain of seeing her love crying to herself when she thought no one was around. The sleepovers they had to keep Nanoha's spirits up. The one pillow fight that ended up in an accidental kiss. The memory of Nanoha's shock brought Fate out of her trip down memory lane.

_WRONG! No chance, no way__  
><em>_I won't say it, no, no_

Hayate shakes her head. She opens her mouth to sing but is interrupted by Vita who smirks and sings the next two lines.

_Give up, give in__  
><em>_Check the grin you're in love_

Fate slaps her face. Stop it! Don't think about it! Stop grinning! Nanoha's gonna find out. She'll pity me. She'll still smile at me but her eyes would show pity and sympathy. She won't ever look at me the same way again. She will think back to all the times we spent together and wonder when did I start. When did I start staring at her with lust-filled eyes? She'll stare at me in disgust but with a smile on her face because that's how she is. She's kind to everyone.

_This scene won't play,__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips__  
><em>_You're in love_

Hayate mouths the words "aishiteru" and urges Fate to say it. To say it out loud. To proclaim it to Nanoha. Hayate knows that Nanoha has similar feelings. Nanoha just doesn't recognize them yet. Hayate moans. Why are these two people so oblivious? Although Nanoha is very observant about other people's feelings, she's so ignorant of her own feelings. Fate's just as oblivious; in fact, it took her four years to recognize her feelings.

_You're way off base__  
><em>_I won't say it__  
><em>_Get off my case__  
><em>_I won't say it_

Fate denies that that Nanoha would return her feelings. No way! No, no. It won't happen. Stop it! Stop encouraging these feelings of mine. These feelings would only be crushed when Nanoha rejects them. Don't give me any false hopes. I don't want any of those feelings. It hurts too much.

_Girl, don't be proud__  
><em>_It's O.K. you're in love_

Signum slings her arm around Fate's shoulders. She nods to Fate, telling her it's ok, it's ok to let her feelings out. No one person should feel as if she must carry the world on her shoulders, but together, the world can feel much lighter, much brighter and much happier of a place. Maybe sharing her feelings with someone would bring some enlightment.

_Oh__  
><em>_At least out loud,__  
><em>_I won't say I'm in love_

A flash of blue eyes appears in Fate's mind. She sighs. Maybe one day, she'll tell Nanoha her feelings. One day, when she gains the courage to do so. But until then she'll keep her feelings to herself, locked up and hidden away.

**The End**

A/N: Good, bad? It's my first time writing a song fic like this. I might have messed it up a little. R&R please. Every review is appreciated and taken into account.


End file.
